Necrogiant
|-|Original= Necrogiant '''- the first boss you fight against in Painkiller. He appears at the last level of the first chapter and is the first general of Lucifer, and is enormous, towering at about two hundred feet tall. About The '''Necrogiant is the biggest enemy in the Painkiller series, next to Lucifer, he has steel spikes on his legs which anchor him to the ground so he doesn't fall over. He wears a chain around his upper body which will break when it reaches half health in his boss fight. He has goliath-sized hands, legs and body which deal massive amounts of if he can hit you with them. Strategy This first boss is pretty straightforward. Just hit him with everything you've got and avoid his attacks. The shotgun is the best choice for him, because while the stake gun might do more damage per shot, the shotgun has over double the fire rate, and his large body catches most of the shotgun shot; this translates to a higher DPS from the shotgun (try to aim to his upper body, it is where he takes more damage, the back is where he is most vulnerable). Tarot card recommended for killing him under one min: Fury, Dexterity, Double Haste. The Necrogiant's spells include slamming the ground to summon minions, conjuring spikes from the ground beneath Daniel, meteorites, and a tornado. The minions can be killed en masse via sawblades, just like skeletons or evil monks. His physical attack is a simple arm swing that does massive damage and has an insane range, it will toss Daniel through anything, even roofed gravestones. His move-set slightly changes after the player depletes half of the Necrogiant's life, which is signified by breaking the chains around his upper body. He will stop summoning minions, and will start using the tornado, arguably the nastiest and most dangerous spell he has. The only way to escape this spell is to go under one of the gravestones with a roof; failure to do so may kill the player almost instantly. Finally, needless to say, stay away from his legs; they sting like the dickens. Trivia *The Necrogiant may be the first boss but his spells and the tornado make him harder to survive than the next two generals. *The Necrogiant is not a demon but an undead or some sort of a hellish abomination. *Armor can be found by going to the grave on the left at the start of the fight. *He can be found inside tube in Small Church and Fragenstein. Gallery Necrogiant in Small Church.png|Necrogiant in Small Church. |-|Hell & Damnation= Necrogiant '''- the first boss you fight against in Painkiller Hell & Damnation. He appears at the last level of the first chapter and is the first general of Lucifer, and is enormous, towering at about two hundred feet tall. About The '''Necrogiant is the biggest enemy in the Painkiller series, he has steel spikes on his legs which anchor him to the ground so he doesn't fall over. He wears a chain around his upper body which will break when it reaches half health in his boss fight. He has goliath-sized hands, legs and body which deal massive amounts of if he can hit you with them. Strategy This first boss is pretty straightforward. Just hit him with everything you've got and avoid his attacks. The shotgun is the best choice for him, because while the stake gun might do more damage per shot, the shotgun has over double the fire rate, and his large body catches most of the shotgun shot; this translates to a higher DPS from the shotgun (try to aim to his upper body, it is where he takes more damage, the back is where he is most vulnerable). Tarot card recommended for killing him under one min: Fury, Dexterity, Double Haste. The Necrogiant's spells include slamming the ground to summon minions, conjuring spikes from the ground beneath Daniel, meteorites, and a tornado. The minions can be killed en masse via sawblades, just like skeletons or evil monks. His physical attack is a simple arm swing that does massive damage and has an insane range, it will toss Daniel through anything, even roofed gravestones. His move-set slightly changes after the player depletes half of the Necrogiant's life, which is signified by breaking the chains around his upper body. He will stop summoning minions, and will start using the tornado, arguably the nastiest and most dangerous spell he has. The only way to escape this spell is to go under one of the gravestones with a roof; failure to do so may kill the player almost instantly. Finally, needless to say, stay away from his legs; they sting like the dickens. Trivia *The Necrogiant may be the first boss but his spells and the tornado make him harder to survive than the next two generals. *The Necrogiant is not a demon but an undead or some sort of a hellish abomination. *Armor can be found by going to the grave on the left at the start of the fight. *He can be found inside tube in Fragenstein. *Necrogiant apart from his appearance in Enclave, also appears throughout the first chapter. In Cemetery he walks around in two places outside Cemetery's grounds. In Cathedral he appears outside the area without celling, revieving four Templar Knights from their coffins and then walking away. In Atrium Complex he appears in the first open-air area where he looks at the player and then walks away. He also appears climbing one of two towers in Snowy Bridge. When he gets on the top, he falls down to the abyss beneath the bridge. Gallery H&D Chapter 1 Level 1 - Cemetery - Necrogiant 1.PNG H&D Chapter 1 Level 1 - Cemetery - Necrogiant 2.PNG H&D Chapter 1 Level 3 - Atrium Complex -Necrogiant 3.jpg H&D Chapter 1 Level 3 - Atrium Complex -Necrogiant 1.jpg H&D Chapter 1 Level 3 - Atrium Complex -Necrogiant 2.jpg Category:Bosses Category:Painkiller bosses Category:Painkiller Hell & Damnation Bosses